Futures Trilogy
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: yaoi, lime 1X2, Relenafriendly. Relena makes a decision that will change those closest to her.
1. A Soldier's Future

This was written as a request for my friend Darkflame. It was supposed to 1X2 sap, cut I couldn't help but throw a wrench in the works. Meaning that as usual, there is a lot of mention of a romance between Heero and **Relena** as well. No lemon, light lime at the end. If yaoi bother you, do not bother to read further as I will not bother to read any flames you send about it.

a Soldier's Future

written by NemKess

warnings: yaoi(1X2)

Knock.. Knock..

Duo frowned as he turned the TV down.

Knock. Knock.

Looking at the clock he wondered who it could be. It was a little late for a social visit.

Knock Knock.

With a sigh, he realized that whoever it was wasn't going away. He went and opened his door. For a minute he thought he was hallucinating. Violet eyes closed and he count to ten. But when he reopened them, Relena Darlian was still there in front of him clad in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair back pulled thought the back of a black ball cap.

"Take care of him," she whispered as she handed him a manila envelope. With a last long look, she turned and disappeared into the night.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, gazing after her until the night chill forced him back indoors.

The envelope wasn't' especially heavy. Opening it, he dumped the contents onto the table. For the most part it was letters, each one with a different name on it. Sifting through the pile he also noted several official looking papers- one of which was her resignation from position of vice-foreign minister.

Spying a letter with his name on it, he quickly opened it, hoping it would at least tell him why she'd brought this stuff to him.

Duo,  
I would imagine you are curious as to why I chose you rather than deliver these myself. The answer is simple. Of all those I know, you are the least likely to try and stop me. I feel certain that you will understand what I am doing or at least acknowledge my right to do so.  
I have lived the last seven years of my life under someone else's ideal. In fact, as far back as I can remember, the only thing I've ever done on my own was fall for Heero.  
Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and realize that you are nothing more than a puppet mimicking the words and actions you've bee fed all your life?  
I need to find out who I really am, Duo. I'm tired of being a doll.  
I know you love Heero as much as I do, just as I know he cares for you. Be with him Duo. Please don't let him go back into his cold shell. If you're not with him, I know the others will let it happen and I can't bear the thought. I'd rather lose him to you forever than to come back and see him as he was before.  
Thank You,  
Relena

Sitting the paper back onto the table, Duo leaned back with a sigh. Oh man, he thought. Heero's not gonna like this. Not one little bit.

His mind drifted back. He had gone back to the scrap yard and Hilde after the gundams were destroyed. He'd put Heero and the past behind him, intent only on making a future for himself and the girl of his dreams. And if he'd had occasional setbacks, missed Heero a little more than he should, well, it was okay. Like went on and he'd still managed to be happy. Until the day that Hilde didn't come home anymore. A freak accident, they'd said, but Duo knew the truth. The Shinigami jinx had struck again, taking yet another person he loved. It had taken a lot of time and effort, not to mention a lot of interference from Quatra, to get him out of his grief. Now he was back on track, even if he was alone. 

Did he really want to risk messing that up? How could he do as Relena asked? His gaze settled on two of the various pictures adorning his wall. One was the five gundam pilots during the war, Heero cold and unsmiling, the Perfect Soldier through and through. The other of Heero and Relena just last year. The man was still unsmiling, but there was softening that was noticeable to one who knew what to look for. Then again, he thought, How could he not?

Duo hitched his pack more securely onto his shoulder before he stepped into the Preventer's Headquarters. There were a lot of people who were going to be upset about this, but it had to be done. And Relena was right, she did have a right to make her own decisions. And he did understand her reasoning. He wondered idly if anyone else would.

"Duo!" he turned to see Quatra heading his way, followed closely by Trowa and Lady Une. Oh well, he thought. Better to get this over with quickly. "Duo," the blonde Arabian repeated when he stopped. "Have you come to help us find Miss Relena?"

"Umm.. Not exactly," Duo mumbled. He really wasn't looking forward to this. At his companions' questioning look, he held out the manila folder to Lady Une. He'd already gone through and taken out all but the official papers and the letters to Une, Zechs, and Noin. He would deliver Heero's personally. 

Lady Une stiffened as she read and looked up at Duo. "When and Where did you get these?"

With a miserable sigh, he replied. "The night before last. She dropped them off at my place on L2. I came straight here."

"Did she say where she was going? Give you any clue at all?" He shook his head. "I guess someone ought to go tell Heero then."

"I'll do it," Duo said. With a sigh, he stood and started off in the direction of the former wing pilots office. 

Heero tensed and stared as a knock sounded at his door. He relaxed when Duo's honey browned hair and violet eyes peeked in. Though the others would gladly send him to do it, Duo had too much survival instinct to willingly come and tell him that Relena was dead. No, if they'd found her in that state, they'd send Quatra with his sympathetic eyes and soft heart. 

"Duo." he said by way of greeting. 

"Heero." The usually talkative boy took a seat uneasily. Heero couldn't help but wonder at it. Once upon a time, it would have taken at least a good punch to silence the braided baka. Not that he minded. During the war, Duo had been his main reminder that he was human. Only the pair of them, Duo and Relena, had ever drawn the wealth of emotions that had been buried during his training. Only they had believed that those emotions still existed. 

Duo tossed a letter onto the desk. Heero stared at it. His name was scrawled across the front in a painfully familiar handwriting. Picking it up he stared at it for another moment before opening it and reading her words. 

Dearest Heero,  
I love you. I have since the first time I met you and will until I take my last breath. Never doubt that.   
This isn't about us. This is about me. This is about the fact that everyday when I look in the mirror, I like the person I see less and less. How can you love me if you don't know me? And how can you know me if I don't know myself?  
I am resigning my position as vice foreign minister. I need to find out who I really am. I need a chance to form my own ideals and opinions. How can I help you and the others uphold peace if I don't even believe the nonsense that I've been spouting for the last seven years? I can't.   
I won't ask you to wait for me. I know that wouldn't be fair. I just ask that you remember that I do love you.  
Love Always,  
Lena

His fist clenched reflexively around the paper. She'd left. She'd left him. He shook his head to clear his vision. An unfamiliar wetness dampened the corners of his eyes. With a growl he wadded up the note and threw it into the trash. Fine. Who needed these stupid emotions anyways?

Certainly not him.

"So buddy, what's up?" Heero sighed with exasperation as Duo plopped onto the sand next to him. In the three months since Relena had left, the braided baka seemed to have decided he needed a babysitter. He couldn't turn around without running into his happy go lucky comrade. 

He'd never admit it to Duo, but he was actually glad for the company. It helped to keep the lonely thoughts at bay.

"Hn.. " He had to hold back the smile that threatened when the violet eyed man frowned.

"Sheesh, why do I bother? You're as anti-social as ever." The rant was familiar one, and both knew not entirely accurate. He had come a long way in the years since his training with Dr. J. And he knew that he had Duo and Relena to thank for that. 

Staring back out at sea, he sighed mentally. Relena. Where are you?

"Hello? Shinigami to Heero... Come in Heero.. Anyone there?" Heero's focus was brought back to focus by the hand waving in his face. 

"Did you want something?"

"Yup. I was hungry and just happened to be passing by and figured, what the hey? I'd ask you if you wanted to join me."

Heero leaned back on his elbows. Now that Duo mentioned it, he was kinda hungry. He slid a side glance towards his companion. Why was Duo so determined to keep his spirits up? Sure, they were friends but so were Quatra and Trowa. You didn't see either one of them hanging around pestering him. It was almost as if Duo had made it his mission to keep him occupied.

His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. Relena had seen Duo before she left. Could she have made Duo promise to look after him? His eyes slid back and he took in the other man's profile. Nah, he thought. Relena had always been more than a little jealous of his friendship with the braided man. She was convinced that Duo was in love with him and that he in turn cared for the baka. His eyes slid from the cheerful face and down the black clad body. His gaze rested on the thick brown braid. Okay, so maybe he did care for Duo. A little. Maybe a more than a little. Still, the very thought that they were more than friends really was ridiculous.

When his stomach growled, reminding him that he'd forgotten his breakfast, he stood and snagged that swinging braid. 

"Come on, let's eat." Duo needed no further urging as he bounded up and the pair went to eat.

Duo sighed and leaned backwards, trying to work the kinks out of his back. He'd forgotten how taxing a game of basketball with Heero could be. At twenty two, it was even worse since they were in their prime. Well, he thought with a wince, Heero was anyways.

"Problem?" He looked up into a sea of Prussian blue. Those beautiful eyes. Eyes that had drawn him from the very beginning. "Duo?"

"Huh? Oh, nah. Just a little cramped. It's been a while since I did more than shoot hoops by myself."

Heero hesitated for a second before he shrugged and made the casual offer. "Do you want me to massage your back?"

Duo just stared. Heero. Willing putting hands on his back. Just the thought was enough to bring him pleasure. Celibate since Hilde's death and having been attracted to Heero for as long as he could remember, Duo had been suffering a lot more than his friends dry personality for the last several months.

"Sure, thanks buddy," he managed to choke out. He looked around Heero's living room. "Umm.. Where should I lay?"

The other man looked around too. "Well, you could lay on the floor, or the bed. Whichever."

Duo was suddenly having trouble breathing and forming coherent thoughts as the image crossed his mind. The two of them, alone on Heero's bed. He swallowed wondering if he should tempt fate like that. There would be no way he would hide his arousal if Heero touched his body, even in an impersonal manner.

A wicked grin crossed his face. There was no way he was passing up an opportunity like this.

With what he hoped was a pathetic sounding sigh, he preceded Heero into the bedroom. Pulling off his tank top, he lay down on his stomach and waited for his moment of paradise. Who'd have thought all those months ago, that he'd be thinking Relena for her request and disappearing act?

Heero approached the bed and sat down to one side. He cautiously straddled Duo's lower back and began working the tension out of the sleek muscles.

Duo was in second heaven. The feel of Heero's hands working their magic was pure bliss. Maybe that was why his good sense was suddenly overthrown by his desire. 

He pushed back until Heero rose enough to let him roll over. "Heero.. " he murmured as he reached up and ran a hand across the other man's cheek. Prussian eyes darkened with an emotion somewhere between confusion and desire. 

Reaching up with his other hand, Duo brought the finely chiseled face down to his own for a kiss. At first Heero stiffened, but gradually eased and even leaned into it.

"Heero," Duo breathed again. He pulled back, a question in his eyes. When Heero nodded, ever so slightly, he smiled tenderly and proceeded to show the other just good heaven could be.

Heero awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of another body pressed against his chest. Glancing down to see the pool of honey brown hair that covered them better than any blanket, he sighed. He didn't regret what had happened, but he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with the complications it would add to his life.

He still loved Relena, probably always would. But over the last several months, he'd come to realize something else. He loved Duo as well. 

When the young woman came back, and Heero had no doubt that she would, he had no idea what he was going to do. Relena or Duo? Duo or Relena. Either way someone was going to get hurt. 

The body cradled in his arms shifted and murmured in sleep. His eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to the soft hair. 

No need to worry about it now. For now he would concentrate on this lively creature.

The future would take care of itself.

TBC???


	2. Future For a Princess

There is reference to shounen ai (1X2), but nothing that you actually see. For the most part, this is just about Relena.

Future for a Princess

written by NemKess

warnings: shounen ai referred

The young woman lounged on the beach soaking up sunshine. It was a simple pleasure that most took for granted, yet it was one that she had never taken the time to enjoy before. And though her slim bikini clad body had drawn more than a few looks from some of the guys on the beach, no one bothered her. No one came rushing over for her opinion or her guidance. Everyone just let her sunbathe. To her, it was pure bliss.

And as much as she missed her friends and loved ones, she knew she'd made the right decision by leaving. Everyone needed to test their wings and leave the nest sometime. Besides, she wasn't needed anymore. Everyone would be fine.

She sighed as his face crossed her mind. Everyone.

"Hey Trowa, doesn't that woman look familiar?" Trowa looked over to were his sister had pointed. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure. So she hadn't gone very far after all. Noin had thought that she might have lost herself in one of the smaller colonies where her image wasn't so well known. Instead, she was here on Earth.

Where better to hide than out in plain view? Her hair was shorn into a short page boy cut and lightened to a paler shade of blonde, but other than that, she looked pretty much the same. Except for the fact that she wasn't rushing around with a dozen bodyguards. In fact, from here she looked almost.. Relaxed. It was not a word one often associated with the former Queen of the World.

His first instinct was to go over and remind her that people were worried and that she should return immediately. He even moved to stand up before something else occurred to him. She loved Heero and right now, Heero was very much involved with Duo Maxwell. 

He sat back down. He wasn't sure that he wanted to be the one to tell her. He'd never been very good with a woman's tears, they left him feeling helpless. Quatra was the best choice, but he was in business meetings all day. There was no telling when his soon to be brother-in-law would be finished. Relena could be gone by then. 

He looked at Cathy consideringly. Under normal circumstances she'd be able to do it no problem, but ever since Quatra had asked her to marry him, she'd been caught in some cloud of happiness where no one else could really reach except Quatra himself.

With a sigh, he stood back up. As unpleasant as it was, someone had to do it. Might as well be him.

When the shadow fell over her, she knew the gig was up. Someone had found her. Raising her hand to shade her eyes, she looked up. Oh, him. Could have been worse, she thought. It could have been Heero or Milliardo.

"Trowa."

"Relena." She almost smiled. 

"I suppose you're here to tell me to go back?"

He just stared a moment longer before taking a seat next to her. "I'd say that's probably up to you. But a lot of people are worried about you."

She nodded. She'd thought about that before making her decision. Yes, people would worry. But that was because no one, herself included, would believe she could take care of herself. Over the years, it had just become habit for Heero or one of the others to look out for her. Besides, with the pacifistic stance she'd taken, she couldn't really defend herself. 

But that was then, and this was now. 

Relena sat up and stared out at the ocean. Life was funny in a way. All her life she'd done what was expected. She'd willingly given up the freedom that others took for granted. Even once peace was achieved, the public opinion ruled her life. 

"What did you hope to accomplish?" His question brought her out of her introspection. 

She looked at him for a second before turning back to the endless blue. "I hate pink." 

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times. "What?"

Running a hand over the purple over shirt she'd brought out with her, she sighed and spoke again. "All my life people dressed me in pink and told me it looked nice and that I liked it. After a while, I just started believing it. It was never my own opinion, it was my mothers. I like purple and green. I hate pink." Her voice turned frustrated as he just looked more confused. "Don't you get it? My whole life is like that. Everything I've done, all the beliefs I've upheld, they weren't mine. They were someone else's who told me that's what I believed. It was... disconcerting to realize. And you know what? I've since discovered that I do have opinions and that I am a real person. And I like that person."

"Are you coming back?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It would depend on a few things I guess."

They sat in silence again. Trowa, unsure of how to tell her, Relena thinking. 

"Heero's with Duo." He could have slapped himself. It wasn't the kind of news you just blurt out to someone. Amazingly, she just nodded her head as if she'd been expecting it.

"Is he happy?"

"He's worried about you." Relena just tossed him a wry look before turning back to the water.

"That's not what I asked. Taking into account that he's worried about me, is he happy?"

Trowa thought about it. With Heero it was always difficult to tell such things, but he did seem content in the relationship. The only real strain that was evidenced was caused by Relena's disappearance. "I suppose. He seems to be okay."

Relena smiled softly and felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As much as she loved him, Heero was the only thing that had really made her consider going back. But he was an important person in the Preventer's and life with him would mean accepting the life she was trying so hard to put behind her. If he hadn't found happiness with Duo, she knew that she would have gone back to be with him- even if in the end, it destroyed her soul. She would gladly die, body or soul, if it meant he was happy and at peace. 

"Good," she whispered. She knew Trowa didn't really understand, and that was all right. It was enough that she understood. "I guess I'll go back to visit every now and then, but I have no intention of leaving behind the new life I've created. I'm happy, he's happy. It's best left at that."

"Hey, Lena!" The pair looked up to see a tall red-haired woman running towards them. She plopped down between them and gasped for air for a moment. "There's a party at Ray's tonight. Will you be there? And bring your friend too."

"Well I-"

"Sure Tori. We'll be there." Relena smiled up at her hyperactive neighbor. "Trowa, this is Tori. She owns the beach cottage next to mine."

Tori stuck out a hand and grinned. "Pleasure."

"Same. Look, I can't come, Quatra and Cathy are here with me. Hey-" the former diplomat had to struggle not to giggle at his disconcerted look when the newcomer slung an arm around his shoulder and leaned close. 

"Not to worry. The more the merrier. Ask Lena, half the time we don't even now the people who show up!"

"That's true enough," she replied with a chuckle. "Tori threw one last week that had the cottage and quite a bit of the beach packed. All of us combined don't know that many people. Come on Trowa, it'll be fun. Promise."

"Uhh.. Well, I'll have to ask the others." 

"I think it's a great idea," Catherine announced coming up on his other side. "Besides, you and Quatra both need time out from work. A beach party sounds just grand."

Tori giggled. "It's decided then. Usual time, Lena."

The trio watched as she jumped up and bounded off, apparently to spread the news to anybody else she could find.

Lena smiled and stood up, dusting sand off her bathing suit. "Would you like to come to the cottage for something to drink?"

"No thanks, we have to get back to the hotel before Quatra gets back," Cathy said with a smile. "It's nice to see you're okay."

"Thank you. Well then, I guess I'll see you tonight. My cottage is just down the beach. It's the lavender and white one. The party will start around 7, but don't worry if you're late. It'll go on til morning more than likely." With a friendly wave, she turned and walked back down the beach in the direction she'd pointed in.

"Relena!" She turned when Trowa called her name. "What about-"

"I'll call them. Don't worry about it."

The siblings watched s their friend walked away. "She seemed a lot happier than the last time I saw her."

Trowa could only nod in agreement. In his opinion, she'd taken the news far too well. Of course, in her own way, she was as hard to understand as Heero. 

In her cottage later, Relena looked over a picture on her mantle. She'd only allowed herself to bring two, one of her adopted family and the other of herself and Heero. She hadn't been able to find one of her brother. 

Her fingers trailed lightly over his face. Oh Heero, she thought. Will you be happy with what I've found? Or will you hate me for it? I can't be your symbol of peace any longer. 

My future isn't predestined anymore. I've taken a hold of it and made it my own. I can't go backward, even if it means losing you forever. I knew that when I left, that's why I went to see Duo. Because I knew.

Our futures will take us down different paths. You will continue to protect peace with Duo by your side. And me? Well, for the first time in my life, when I look into the future, I see more than a bleak world of meetings and verbal war. I see hope. My hope, for my future. 


	3. Futures Intertwined

Futures Intertwined

written by NemKess

warnings: shounen ai (1X2)

Relena looked up at the mansion. It had been a long time. Over the last few years she had avoided this place, but she could hardly turn down this invitation. Her hands gripped the envelope tightly as her thoughts wandered back.

She had kept her promise and contacted her brother and Lady Une. Their pleas that she return immediately had been pointedly ignored. While she was happy to see them, she had no desire to go back to the life she'd left and no amount of begging or emotional blackmail had succeeded in changing her mind. If anything, the lectures of duty and responsibility had only strengthened her conviction. She had done her part for peace and she was done with it. It was her turn.

She had spoken to both Heero and Duo on the phone a few times, but tonight would be the first time she'd seen them in four years. Could she really handle being in the same room with Heero knowing she'd let him go to someone else all those years ago? Had pushed him to that person, in fact? Searching her heart she knew that not only could she, she would. Trowa had assured her more than once that Heero and Duo were happy together. And that was really all she wanted, for him to be happy.

She smiled lightly as she thought of the part time circus clown. Amazingly enough, they got along quite well. The beach party that first night had only been one of many; sometimes with Quatra and Catherine, sometimes without. Although they had never officially moved beyond friendship, she felt sure they were headed in that direction. She liked him. Actually, if she was honest, she more than liked him. 

Life was good. Now she was just plain and simple Lena Orlan, teacher/writer extraordinaire. 

She sighed and stiffened her spine. Freedom from this oppressive place had not made her a coward. She turned to enter the building.

Before she could change her mind.

"Calm down, Heero. She said she'd be here and she will," Duo said trying to reassure his pacing lover. In all the time they'd been together, he had never seen the other man so nervous. Part of him was jealous. He knew that Heero loved him, but he also knew that Relena would always hold her own piece of his heart. 

He watched as the tousled brown head searched the room again. With a sigh, he looked away and took in all the other guests. He couldn't remember who it was that had brought up the idea of a reunion party, but he was glad that they had. It had been years since they'd all been together in one place, and even then it had been in official capacity and not just to reminisce. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted Heero to reminisce about some things. Tonight the past, present and future would all converge and he could only hope that he didn't end up the odd man out.

"Duo," he looked up to see Heero staring at him intently.

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru." Their eyes held for a long moment before Duo smiled softly and nodded. What was he worried about? If Heero had wanted the past, he would have gone to where Relena was rather than stay here.

Glancing towards the door, he noticed Trowa go and greet the newest arrival. He looked closer trying to see who it was, but gave up. There was just too much room between here and there.

"It's her," Heero stated in a voice that Duo could only call panicky. "Should we go over there or just wait for Trowa to bring her over here?"

"I think Trowa's taken the decision out of our hands," he replied as their friend began heading towards them with the woman in tow. As they got closer, Duo let out a whistle. "Damn, I guess life away from here has agreed with her. She looks good." And she did. Her hair was short and had been lightened to a pale blonde by long hours in the sun. Her figure was lithe and she moved with the grace and athleticism of a ballerina. But it was her face that made the real difference. Though she looked basically the same, her expression was happy and free from the ever present strain that diplomatic life had once stamped there. Her eyes were bright and clear.

Trowa and Duo both stood silently as the former lovers looked over one another for the first time in years. 

"You look happy," Relena finally commented. 

Heero nodded and started to say something before closing his mouth. His brow scrunched as he looked for something to say. "You too."

"I am."

"Me too.

Duo nearly choked on laughter, which earned him an equal glare from both of them. He waved his hands in the air as if surrendering and grinned widely at them. 

Relena smiled back. "I guess we do sound silly. How have the two of you been?" 

Heero's own face relaxed and a small smile settled there. "Better than can be expected considering Duo's atrocious cooking skills."

"Hey!" The violet eyed man's protest was drownt out by the laughter of the other three. "It's not that bad." Heero just raised a brow at Duo's pout. "You never said anything."

"Why do you think we eat out so much?"

Duo glared for a second before the familiar grin was back. "I thought you just really liked KFC. Don't worry, I'll get you back for that."

"Well, the prodigal sister returns."

Relena smiled at her brother. "Hello Milliardo. Noin." Her eyes drifted behind them looking for someone else. "Where is my nephew?"

"Pagan took him to bed. You can go up and see him later." Zechs' face took on a sly cast. "Unless of course, you'd reconsider staying the night. Then you could see him all day tomorrow."

She grinned as Noin elbowed the man for his decided lack of subtlety. "I'll think about it."

"If you stay, you can see Triton too!" Quatra chirped as he and Catherine joined the group. 

"And Sunhee." Sally added coming up behind Duo. "Wufei will be by later. He had to finish something up at the office."

"I swear, I managed to pull Hee-chan away from work long enough for this party, I never expected we'd have problems with anyone else." Duo said with a frown.

"This is Wufei we're talking about, Duo." 

Relena just smiled and watched her old friends interact. It was almost as if she'd never left really. Sure they were all different. Four years ago, only her brother and Miss Noin had been officially together. Now six of them were married with children and Duo and Heero were together. Only she and Trowa weren't with anyone. 

She had missed them all over these last few years and she was glad to see them again. Even with all the changes, at the heart of it all, things were the same. They were all still friends. She grinned as Duo and Milliardo started arguing over the importance of finishing work before going to parties. They may not always see eye to eye, but they still respected each other. Just as they'd respected her decision to leave. 

Heero gestured for her to follow him. Nodding, she lightly squeezed Trowa's hand before slipping out of the group. Only Trowa and Duo paid them any attention, each with a silent worry on their face.

"I don't have to ask if you're really happy. I can see it on your face." Heero leaned against the railing of the balcony before continuing. "I was upset with you for a while, you know."

She nodded before joining him. "Yeah. I figured you would be."

"I didn't understand at first. I could only see that you had rejected me." He held up a hand when she started to protest. "Just let me finish. I was so angry. But then as time went on, I began to try and see things from your point of view. I'm not going to lie. Duo had a big part in that. I'd have probably been angry a lot longer if it hadn't bee for him. I guess it never occurred to me that you were feeling so stifled. I thought my love should be enough. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Heero," she began. "You weren't the one making me feel stifled. I was doing it to myself. I tried to pretend everything was normal, but I was starting to need pills to sleep, other pills to stay awake, and even more pills for migraines. I just couldn't handle the stress anymore. I never wanted to hurt you though."

They stood there, each lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes before Heero spoke again. "So, are you and Trowa a couple yet or what?"

Relena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You'd have to ask him. We see each other when he's in town but that's about it so far."

"Do you love him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I do."

He stared into the darkness before nodding and grinning. "Good." When she raised a brow in question, he put an arm around her shoulders and turned to lead her back into the mansion. "When the two of you make it official, you'll have to come by more often. He won't let you stay away."

Standing in the entrance, both of them looked over at the group they'd left. Wufei had joined and he and Duo were now arguing over something. Trowa was smiling at something Noin had said. Catherine and Quatra were absorbed in each other. 

Relena felt a sense of peace settle in her heart. No matter how the future played itself out, they would always have each other. Even when they were apart.

The End 


End file.
